What Shall We Do with the Drunken Savior
by XPumpkinDumplingX
Summary: Can Killian get a drunken savior out of the bar, all the way home and into her bed without waking her parents or her baby brother? He always did love a challenge.


_**When you voice thoughts to "room" full of (**_ _ **horrible enablers)**_ _ **friends about some Buzzfeed list of who even remembers, they're going to suggest you do the thing. So here's some pointless fluff to assuage our angst filled hearts. Fluffiness ahoy!**_

* * *

Killian tucked a wild lock of gold behind her ear, smoothing his large hand against her jaw when she leaned into his touch. His forget-me-not gaze locked on the jade hue of hers, he had to take a chance. Guiding her forward into his personal space by the back of her neck, his forehead pressed to hers, he lets his gaze fall when her tongue darts out to wet her pink lips. He nudged at her nose with his, lips so close that if his own tongue where to run across his bottom lip he would swipe along hers in the process. He was about to seal his lips to hers when she spoke.

"Your eyebrows look fantastic." She smiled against his lips before letting out a snort of amusement. Pulling away she leaned back against the wall and fell into a fit of giggles as Killian just stared at her.

"Are you drunk Swan?" He cocked one of those fantastic eyebrows at her which only made her double over, gasping for breath.

Well this certainly wasn't the way he was expecting the night to go. "Come on Swan. Let's get you home." He wrapped an arm around her waist and hauling her to his side they made their way out of the bar.

He's not entirely sure how he managed to get a giggling, stumbling, and sometimes groping drunk Swan all the way home, let alone up the stairs to the loft. He held her out in front of him to look into her eyes before speaking in a stern voice that demanded attention.

"Now we've got to be quiet love. Wouldn't want to wake your parents or the little lad." Making sure she was stable against the railing he took the keys from her jacket's pocket to unlock the door. His aim for the keyhole faltering when she pressed her front to his back. Her hands snaking under his jacket around his waist, to hook her thumbs into the waistband of his jeans her fingers dancing lightly across his fly. A small moan escaped from the back of his throat.

"Shhh." She hissed into his ear making him shudder, before she snuggled her face against his shoulder blade. With a small sigh he managed to open the door letting out a breath when it made no noise. Taking her hands out of his pants he spun around to catch her by the waist again. Leading her into the loft he thought for only a moment about just leaving her on the couch but that was no place for her parents to find her.

Balancing her on the edge of the dining room table he looked her in the eyes and kept his voice as low as possible. "I'm going to carry you upstairs Swan, think you can be quiet?" She gave him a nod as she swayed on her perch, eyes not really focused on his. Squatting down, mindful of his hook, he locked his arms behind her knees and hoisted her over his shoulder. Any sound she made was muffled when she buried her face into his leather jacket. But before he could take one step forward Swan wormed a delicate hand into each of his back pockets to give his arse a firm squeeze. He took but a moment to compose himself, then searched the space where the prince and bandit princess were sleeping. Once he was certain they were still blissfully asleep he surged onward, despite the delicious feel of her warm hands through the fabric of his jeans, ascending the staircase to her room. Thankful that Henry seemed to be at Regina's for the night he made his way to her bed. Laying her down gently he proceeded to take off her boots then instructed her to set up so he could help rid her of her jacket. He gathered her legs together with one arm to swing her legs up onto the bed. She made herself comfortable while he grabbed a blanket from the chair in the corner. She appeared to be asleep already her breaths coming out in even little snores her golden locks catching the moonlight from the window. While placing the blanket on her she must have woken slightly without him noticing until he felt the tug on his hook.

"You're attractive." Emma mumbled softly into her pillow. A warm smile reaching all the way up to the corners of his eyes spread across his face.

"As are you darling. Now sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." He dropped a chaste kiss to the top of her head and straightening turned to leave. However she didn't let go of him and instead pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"Let's cuddle." A surprisingly well placed kiss to his scruff covered jaw suggested she may have sobered up some. He knew he should go but who was he to deny his princess? Still he had to put up some kind of resistance.

"I don't think Dave would fancy finding me here in the morning love."

"Don't care. Want pirate cuddles." He gave a low chuckle while taking a small bow.

"As you wish." She let go of him so that he could toe off his boots by the armchair and sling his own leather coat atop hers across the back. He took off his brace and placed it on the nightstand before sliding in next to her under the covers. He worked his right arm under her neck where she turned her head to place an open mouthed kiss on his tattoo. Then resting his naked wrist over her hip she wiggled backward into him with a content sigh. Tightening his arm around her waist to pull her flush against him he buried his nose in her hair inhaling the delicious honey smell of her shampoo before pressing a kiss below her earlobe.

"Goodnight Swan."

Dave wasn't overly excited to see the pirate stuffing his face with pancakes at the breakfast table the next morning. But he could see the happiness in Emma's eyes and he would never deny his daughter happiness.


End file.
